SoulBound
by YouSlyGryffindor
Summary: Harry saves Draco from a sticky situation. Love blooms. Typical Drarry story. SLASH DM/HP RL/SS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****Nothing in this story belongs to me. The characters and the world belong to a beautiful woman named J.K. Rowling. **

**This is rated M for a reason. You will find out quickly what those reasons are.**

**WARNING: Sex in this chapter. Sort of.**

**Draco's Dream**

_Harry caressed Draco's jaw, pressing a kiss to his lips._

_ "I'll take care of you Dragon," he promised._

_ Draco curled his legs around Harry's hips, moaning as Harry hit his prostate._

_ "Please- Harry- Oh!"_

_ Harry took Draco's lips in his own, sucking on his tongue as his thrust harder into that spot._

_ "Yes my love?"_

_ "I- I'm going to-"_

_ "Come for me Draco."_

Draco Malfoy woke with two fingers in his entrance and Harry's name on his lips. He sighed wearily, used to these dreams by now, and removed the silencing charm from his bed.

"Scourgify," he whispered, vanishing the mess from his sheets.

He stripped from his sweaty pajamas before laying back down.

_ He'll never want you_, he mind admonished, _what's the point in dreaming?_

Draco shut his eyes tightly against the oncoming tears.

Of course Harry would never want him. He was death eater scum. He was Malfoy Junior.

He curled his nose in disgust at what he had become.

How was he supposed to escape now? How could he find safety? Dumbledore was dead, and he would usually run to his godfather, but his godfather was the one to kill him!

Any doubts he had about his mentor's loyalties disappeared that night.

He buried himself in the covers.

Silk. They were silk, and thick, and probably cost enough to feed a country.

"I am revolting," he whispered to himself.

Would Harry help him? Somehow he doubted the Saviour would trust him. Would believe he really didn't want this.

But then, Harry always did have a big heart. It was one of the things Draco loved about him.

_ Maybe?_

Draco nodded to himself.

This was his only shot. When school started again he would approach Harry, and beg for forgiveness. And safety.

He would ask the boy-who-lived for protection.

A flash of his dream flitted through his mind.

_ "I'll take care of you Dragon," _the Harry in his mind whispered.

He held the image in his mind.

_ "Come for me Draco."_

Those words held an entirely different meaning than they did minutes before.

Yes. Harry James Potter was his only shot.

_**Hopefully, he will trust me. I can't bare to see the disgust in his eyes.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****Nothing in this story belongs to me. The characters and the world belong to a beautiful woman named J.K. Rowling. **

**This is rated M for a reason. You will find out quickly what those reasons are.**

**WARNING: Sex in this chapter. Sort of. Again.**

**Harry's Dream**

_ Harry thrust into the writhing form below him, loving how his face was etched in exctasy._

_ "Harry!"_

_ Harry leaned down to kiss the lips of his lover._

_ "Yes my Dragon?"_

_ "More-."_

_ Harry snapped his hips at the command that brought stars to his eyes._

_ He felt the muscles contract around his length, bringing him to completion._

_ Harry pulled out of Draco, bringing him to lay in his arms._

_ "I'll take care of you Dragon," he whispered as he stroked Draco's hardness._

_ "Come for me Draco."_

_ The blonde came with a cry, moaning Harry's name._

Harry woke with a hand on his leaking manhood and Draco in his mind.

He stood, vanishing the mess wandlessly before sitting up.

"Draco," he whispered, "Why do you torture me so?"

There was no other word for it. _**Torture**_.

Draco had wriggled his way into Harry's heart ever since that incident in the bathroom.

Harry remembered the look on the Slytherin's face when Harry had walked in. The broken shame. The regret.

He remembered the way Draco's wand had wavered before moving down, no curse on his lips.

Draco was not a killer. He was not a death eater. He was a boy, stuck in a sticky situation.

He had spoken to Severus about removing Draco from the house, but Severus was uncertain. He didn't know what side Draco was really on and didn't want to risk his cover.

"I don't know what to do," Severus whispered brokenly, "How do I save my godson?"

Harry had given the older man a hug, surprising him though he returned it.

"Don't worry Professor. I'm the boy-who-lived. The chosen one. If there's one thing I can do right, it's save people. I'll offer him safety when school starts. After this summer, we can see where he really stands."

Harry hoped with all his heart that the boy would accept his help.

_ Why would he? _his mind whispered, _Why would he trust you after what you did? Why would accept the hand of the boy-who-strived-to-make-his-life-hell?_

_ Because he has to_, the hero in his head told him, _because it's his only chance._

Harry bit his lip, hoping against all hope that his suspicions about the young Malfoy proved to be correct.

_ I could never raise my wand to him, _he thought, _I care for him to much._

_ Stupid Potter, _a voice that sounded eerily like the boy in question snarled, _You know better than to fall for a Malfoy. _

_** But it's too late isn't it?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****Nothing in this story belongs to me. The characters and the world belong to a beautiful woman named J.K. Rowling. **

**This is rated M for a reason. You will find out quickly what those reasons are.**

**WARNING: Torture. Allusions to rape.**

**Torture **

Draco coughed at the dryness of his throat, gagging once more at the sight of his own blood.

For a pitiful moment, he feared he would hurl again.

_Hold it in, _he commanded himself, _We don't know when we'll next get food._

"Oh Drakey!"

Draco shivered at the sickly sweet voice of his aunt.

"Wanna play with aunt Bella? Aunty Bella wants to play with you!"

Draco felt his eyes burn and he shut them away.

_Never show fear. _

He lifted his chin, staring difiantly into her black eyes.

"And what if I don't?"

She sneered at him, flicking her wand at the shackles on his hands and feet.

"Well that's just too bad, isn't it? 'Cause I wanna play."

He noticed with growing horror that she was unlacing her bodice.

She moved to him, straddling his hips and grinding herself against his clothed body.

"So young. So fit," she moaned.

"Bella!" the call of her master reached her.

"My Lord?"

"Fetch me my robes. You can play later. And Bella dear?"

"Yes?"

"I want to watch."

"Of course my Lord."

Draco couldn't help but vomit at her tone, realizing belatedly what she planned to do.

_No no no nonono. Please no, _he prayed, _Don't let her- don't let her do that to me. Please_.

Another thought flashed in his mind.

_Harry definitly won't want you when you're used. When you're tainted. _

Draco wished to curl into the fetal position, but the chains held him in place.

_ He probably wouldn't want me anyways. He's probably not even gay._

Draco shook his head, knowing it was hopeless.

_Harry didn't and would never want him._

_ His virginity was going to be taken by force by his own aunt._

_ Voldemort himself would watch._

_ He was going die down here, and if he didn't he would certainly kill himself._

_ He wanted his godfather. He knew the man cared for him and would help him if he could._

_ Most of all, he wanted Harry. No matter what, he knew that Harry Potter would not let him rot in this cell. _

"Uncle Sev, Harry, anybody," he whispered his prayer, "Help me please. Please help me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****Nothing in this story belongs to me. The characters and the world belong to a beautiful woman named J.K. Rowling. **

**This is rated M for a reason. You will find out quickly what those reasons are.**

**WARNING: Uh, nothing actually.**

**Leaving the Dursleys**

Harry threw his books into his trunk, shutting it with a click.

_ Something was wrong, he could feel it._

He ran a brush through his hair before gripping the charm that was hanging around his neck.

"The pheonix has risen," he said confidently, letting the portkey whisk him away.

He landed gracefully on the steps of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, his invisiblility cloak swishing around him.

He stepped in with purpose, snapping his fingers.

"Kreacher!"

The ugly elf popped into the hall.

"Yes master?" he drawled.

"Status report please."

Kreacher swallowed, wobbling behind his striding master.

"Master Black will be joining us within the month sir, and the werewolf arrived yesterday."

"Brilliant Kreacher. Would you make some tea?"

"Yes sir."

"And Kreacher?"

"Yes master?"

"Why don't you take a nap after? You look a bit tired."

"If you wish."

Harry frowned at the elf, taking in his appearance. Kreacher had been very kind to him since he gave him the false horcrux. When he realized that Voldemort didn't actually have any horcruxes, that he had failed at that, he was furious.

_ Dumbledore had "died" for nothing then?_

But what's done is done.

He waved his hand lazily, dispelling the dust that had gathered in his absence.

Kreacher was getting useless in his old age, but what could he do? He would have to wait to get a new elf until after Kreacher had passed.

Hermione would have a fit.

He smirked at the memory of his friend.

_ A good snog from Ron and she would forget all about it._

He chuckled at his own private joke, sipping at his tea.

He moved down the hall, changing each room to fit the person that was to be residing inside. In the room closest to his own, he changed the walls to a soft gray, thinking that Severus would change it if he wished. Then, he changed the next room, Remus', to blue. Sirius' room he left alone. Ron's room was changed to red and gold, ghastly but better that Chudley Cannon orange for sure. Hermione's room was spelled brown, with Ginny's becoming yellow. He left the top level rooms alone, deciding instead to decorate his own.

His walls became white, though they would not be plain for long. Within minutes, pictures from hogwarts littered the walls, as well as his chocolate frog card collection and a poster with the Hogwarts crest on it. He debated on the color of his counterpane, before settling on a dark green. Though he had made all the other beds full or larger, he set his own as a double, liking the extra space it left. He had a large room he knew, and he wanted to make use of it. He set his trunk under the window, charming his clothes to put themselves away before settling himself on the bed for his daily meditation.

_"Clear your mind," _Severus' demanding voice reached him, _"Focus on the feeling of nothingness. Of calm. Let it fill you. Build your shield. Brick by brick."_

_ "Why brick?" _he had asked, _"Why not something stronger? Like steel?"_

Severus had actually smiled at him.

_"Then by all means Harry, build your shield of steel."_

He wall was built strong and tall. He reinforced his shields everyday.

He narrowed in on a niggling feeling in his head. This wasn't his connection with Voldemort. This was something else, something less dangerous. It did not want to hurt him.

He stiffened as he felt the pain coming from it.

Yes, something was definitely wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ****Nothing in this story belongs to me. The characters and the world belong to a beautiful woman named J.K. Rowling. **

**This is rated M for a reason. You will find out quickly what those reasons are.**

**WARNING: Allusions to rape**

**Rescuing the Dragon**

Harry centered in on the feeling, opening himself up to see.

What he saw scared him more than he would like to admit.

_ "Oh Drakey, guess who's back?"_

_ A cruel voice interrupted her._

_ "Make him scream Bella."_

_ "Crucio!"_

Harry recognized the screams echoing off the walls with a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_"Stop! Now Bella, you may play."_

_ She hurriedly moved toward him, using a spell to tear away his clothes._

_ "Lovely," she purred before frowning, "He is not... excited Master."_

Harry felt like he was going to hurl. How dare she touch him! How dare they look at what was his!

_"I'm sure we can fix that, can't we Bella?"_

_ She lifted a vial of purple liquid from her brassiere._

_ "Time to take your medicine Drakey."_

Harry opened his eyes, biting his lip as he digested what he had seen.

"I have to tell Dumbledore."

He apparated from his room to the gates of Hogwarts, illegally mind you, but this was an emergency. He stalked through the gates, feeling the wards accept him.

Getting impatient his summoned his broom, flying to the highest tower.

"Albus!" he called.

"Harry?"

Twinkling blue eyes looked at him from behind half moon glasses.

"My dear boy!" he rushed to open the window, "What has brougt you here?"

"It's Draco, headmaster. He's being tortured. I saw it."

Dumbledore's blue eyes lost their twinkle.

"We will have to gather the order. This needs to be planned very carefully."

"No," said Harry, "We need to go as quickly as possible. If we wait much longer Draco will be raped. I cannot allow that to happen. We can't."

"Harry, think this through-"

Harry waved his hand, causing the aged wizard to fall into a light doze.

He had to find Severus.

Severus and Harry had gotten closer over the course of sixth year, when Severus told him Dumbledore's plans.

Unlike most people, Severus didn't want to see his best friend's son die, and he wanted Harry to be prepared.

He was the only adult besides Remus that Harry trusted at all.

Severus was in his office, working on the wolfsbane potion.

"Severus! You have to help me! Draco is in trouble!"

Severus cast a quick stasis spell on his potion, going to Harry's side.

"What can I do to help?"

"You're going to let me have control of this rescue mission?"

Severus pulled on his cloak, grabbing his mask.

"Yes. What can I do?"

Harry took a deep breath, "Take me to wherever Voldemort is. He is with Draco."

"Are you certain-?"

"I am. Can you do that?"

Severus gripped his shoulders, adorning his mask.

"That, I can do. Put on your cloak."

They disappeared with a pop.

"Severus, why have you decided to interrupt me this evening?"

Severus kept his eyes steadfastly averted from the sight of his godson on the floor. Absently, he noticed that Bellatrix was removing her dress.

"I wanted to alert you sir that the Potter brat has left his home. The wards have fallen. Wherever he is now, he is no longer protected by the blood of his mother."

Draco's eyes widened in alarm. Harry was unprotected? No! Harry had to stay safe!

He felt his breath quicken at the thought of Harry getting hurt, though he himself was in the most danger.

"Don't say a word," a familiar soft voice in his ear told him.

Considering his situation, he obeyed.

It couldn't really get any worse could it?

The grip on his shoulders tightened.

"The pheonix has risen."

Before the words had registered, he was feeling the pull of a portkey on his belly button.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ****Nothing in this story belongs to me. The characters and the world belong to a beautiful woman named J.K. Rowling. **

**This is rated M for a reason. You will find out quickly what those reasons are.**

**WARNING: Sexual Situations**

**You are Safe Now**

Draco passed out in Harry's arms during the short trip to HQ. Probably for the best actually, considering how embarrassed he would be when he realized he had been rescued by his once-enemy-now-obsession.

Not to mention he was practically naked.

Harry cradled the boy in his arms, taking him to his own bedroom. He conjured a bed the size of his own at the other end of the room, setting him down. Harry removed what was left of his clothing with a healer's eye, determined to stay professional through the whole ordeal. He conjured a pair of swimming trunks for the victim, deciding it would save them both some embarrassment when he eventually woke.

He carried the boy the the bath, setting him down in the unfilled tub. He summoned a few vials from the storage, setting the water to a comfortable warmth.

Draco blinked his eyes open as he felt the water touch his skin.

"Harry?" he murmured.

Harry nearly dropped the potion in his hand when he heard his name, before pouring it into the water.

"I'm right here Draco. We got you out of there."

Draco shifted, the muscles in his back protesting.

"We?"

"Yes. Severus and I. We went to get you out of there."

"But- Uncle Sev is-"

"Hush," Harry soothed him, running a hand through his hair, "Calm down. We can't have you getting worked up, not while your so hurt right now. Severus is on the light side, he helped me get to you."

"But- I saw- He killed-"

"Shh. Dray, do you trust me?"

It sounded like such a stupid question to ask your enemy, but the answer that came easily from Draco's lips was unexpected by the boy-who-saved-him.

"Of course."

Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise before he gathered his bearings.

"Then know that I wouldn't lie to you. Dumbledore is alive. Severus is good. You are safe."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm washing away the dirt and grime. With the wounds you got in that place, they could easily be infected if I don't clean them."

"Why didn't you just use a spell?"

"I don't know what curses they through at you. It's best to not use any magic on you until you are fully healed."

Draco nodded in understanding.

"And the swimming trunks?"

To his surprise Harry blushed.

"That was to save us both the embarrassment. I didn't think you'd take too kindly to knowing that your most-hated-enemy had seen your privates."

Draco frowned at him.

"I don't hate you Harry. You are not the enemy."

Harry smiled, draining the water and wrapping Draco in a towel.

"I'm glad you think so Draco."

He lifted Draco into his arms, carrying him bridal style to the bed.

"I can walk."

Harry shook his head.

"You have a nasty cut in your thigh muscle. You aren't to put any unnecessary pressure on it until it's been healed."

"When will that be?"

"Harry!"

"We're in my room Severus!"

Harry smirked at the boy.

"Depends on if Severus has the potion in stock or not. Knowing him, you'll be good as new by tomorrow."

"I'll never be good as new. Not after that."

Harry lifted his chin, uncaring that the spy had entered the room and was now looking at them both.

"Don't let what she did to you change who you are Draco. It does not make you dirty or unclean, it only promotes her on my hate-list. You are still you Draco."

"Thank you," Draco whispered, quiet enough that Harry didn't hear.

That didn't matter though, he had seen the words leave his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: ****Nothing in this story belongs to me. The characters and the world belong to a beautiful woman named J.K. Rowling. **

**This is rated M for a reason. You will find out quickly what those reasons are.**

**WARNING: Like, sort of, an almost kiss**

**Truce**

"You want us to what?" Ron exclaimed, "No. I will not be nice to that git."

"Ron, please. He is on our side I promise. He needs a kind face. Can you at least not be hateful? Be civil?"

Ron scowled, before reluctantly nodding.

"Fine."

All Ron's reasons for hating the Malfoy spawn flew from his mind when he saw the small form shivering on the mattress.

He had a million questions, but the one that sounded was the stupidest one of all.

"Isn't this your room?"

Harry nodded, gesturing for them to stay put as he walked to Draco's side.

Ron studied the look on his best friend's face, shocked at the softness he found there. Harry's face had lost the hardness it had gained in his fourth year.

"Severus said he should be paired with someone, so that his health could be watched. I volunteered."

"Is he okay?"

Harry's forehead creased in worry at Draco's heavy breathing.

"He will be. Draco? Dray? I need you to wake up. It's nearly noon, you need to eat."

Draco rolled over, "'M so tired Harry."

Harry smiled softly.

"I know Draco, but you need to eat. You need to get your energy up and your strength back."

Draco let loose a sigh before moving to lift himself up.

He gasped, releasing a whimper of pain.

Harry hurriedly scooped Draco up, ignoring his friends in favour of helping his patient.

"Hermione, go get me a pain reliever. Ron, go get me a pepper up. Ginny, go get lunch. I think we should eat up here."

They all nodded in agreement, moving to do what Harry said.

"This is so mortifying," Draco mumbled into his neck, "I can't even bloody walk."

Harry rocked them slightly, setting the pillows on the bed so Draco would be comfortable.

"You have no reason to be embarrassed Dray. Not after what you went through. You were so strong Draco."

"Strong? I wasn't strong! If I was strong, I would've gone to you last year like I wanted to. I would've-"

"Draco. I'm not hearing it. This isn't your fault, and you are not weak."

Harry held his hand out for the potions, handing them to Draco in turn.

Draco gulped them down, not even blinking at the foul taste.

He turned grey eyes to his visitors.

"Uh- hey."

Hermione smiled at him.

"Hello Draco. Are you feeling any better?"

He blushed at her worry, remembering the way he treated her in the past.

"Yea. Listen, I'm sorry for you know- what I said. In school."

"Sorry? Like that changes anything!"

It seemed Ron had found his anger again.

"Ron!" The other three admonished at the same time.

"No, he's right," Draco sighed, "I don't expect to be forgiven, but I apologize just the same."

"Well I accept your apology Draco," Hermione said.

"Thank you."

They all ate in silence, nobody feeling inclined to mention that Harry's arm was still on Draco's back, though the pillows offered enough support.

When they had finished, Ginny stood.

"I'll put these away, then I have some unpacking to do."

They all left, leaving Harry and Draco alone.

"That went better than I expected," admitted Draco.

Harry tightened his hold on him in a half-hug before standing.

"We're going to fetch Sirius soon. Severus will be staying with you I think, but there will be no one else here for about an hour. Hopefully, it won't take longer than that."

Draco nodded, having been filled in earlier.

"I take it I won't be seeing you as often then?"

Harry knelt down to get on Draco's eye level.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, you'll be spending time with your godfather, and I still can't get myself out of this bed so-"

"Draco," Harry cut him off, "I'm not leaving you. You won't be seeing less of me unless you request it."

"Why would I want that?"

"When you get sick of me I suppose."

Draco shook his head, "I won't get sick of you."

He turned bright red after the words escaped his lips.

Harry smiled, deciding to take a chance he kiss Draco's forehead. Happy to not be slapped for touching him in a slightly-more-than-friendly gesture, he left the room.

Draco touched his forehead in wonderment.

_** Maybe?**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: ****Nothing in this story belongs to me. The characters and the world belong to a beautiful woman named J.K. Rowling. **

**This is rated M for a reason. You will find out quickly what those reasons are.**

**WARNING: Some snogging. References to rape.**

**Scare Away the Dark**

"No," Draco moaned, tearing at his sheets, "No, please I don't want it. Please. Harry! Uncle Sev! Somebody help me! I don't- no!"

Harry leaped to Draco's side, shaking him awake.

"It's okay Dray, it was just a dream."

Draco shot up, clinging to the front of Harry's dressing gown.

"Not just a dream. It was real. It happened. I-"

He sobbed into Harry's chest.

Harry wrapped his arms around the shaking boy, moving so that he was sitting upon his lap. He swayed from side to side, murmering nonsense.

Slowly, the tears stopped. A few hiccups made their way out of Draco, causing him to blush.

Harry brushed away the tear tracks from his cheeks, pulling Draco closer to him.

"It's over Dray. You're safe now."

Draco shook his head.

"No one will ever want me now," his fears made themselves known.

Harry squeezed his lithe form in comfort.

"That's not true Draco."

Draco was nearly hysteric though.

"No. There was a small chance, a sliver. But now there isn't. Couldn't possibly want me now."

Harry's heart sunk. Who was it that had stolen this young man's heart? Who was it that had succeeded where he had so obviously failed?

"Who is it?" he unconsciously asked, "Who has captured my dragon's heart?"

Draco steeled himself, unable to lie to the boy.

"You."

Draco waited. To be pushed away, to be yelled at, to find Harry's discusted eyes on him.

That didn't happen though. Instead he felt a light brush on his neck.

He lifted his head in surprise, when Harry brought their heads together. He stopped a breath from Draco's lips.

Their noses brushed as Harry studied his eyes.

"Me?"

Draco's eyes fluttered closed as he subconsiously tilted his head.

"You."

Harry kissed lightly at first, in short burst as if to give him the option to back away, but Draco didn't back away and soon Harry was moving his lips softly, coaxing Draco to part his own. When he did, Harry moved in, mapping out every crevice of his mouth.

He pulled away.

"I most definitely want you Draco Malfoy."

Draco smiled, resting his head in Harry's neck.

"Hmm."

"Be mine?"

Draco looked up in confusion.

"Yours?"

Harry brushed the hair from Draco's face.

"Boyfriend, I suppose. Partner. Mine."

Draco nodded.

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure."

Harry pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Good."

He made to leave, but paused when the grip on him tightened.

"Please," Draco whispered, "Don't leave me."

Harry moved to lay next to him, pulling him onto his chest.

"I've never shared my bed before."

"I'm happy to be the first then."

Draco sighed, "I don't want the nightmares to come back."

"It's okay. I'm here."

"You keep the dark away."

Harry held him tighter, protecting him from an imagined danger.

"I'll take care of you my dragon."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: ****Nothing in this story belongs to me. The characters and the world belong to a beautiful woman named J.K. Rowling. **

**This is rated M for a reason. You will find out quickly what those reasons are.**

**WARNING: Another slash pairing is brought in, but I don't think you'll mind that eh?**

**Taking Care of You**

The twins had arrived, but that seemed like old news compared to what they brought with them.

It was Remus. Beaten and bloodied.

Severus of course was called, and he came promptly with a scathing remark about werewolves and their stupidity. Whatever he was going to say died on his lips as he took in the broken form of Lupin, sprawled out on the couch.

"Rem?" he croaked.

"Severus," Harry snapped, "You can do this later. Right now you've gotta save him."

"Right. I gotta save Remus."

Harry nodded surely before ordering.

"Fred, go get the emergency kit from the kitchen. George, go get all the healing potions you can find from the cupboard. Ron, go get Madame Pomfrey. Hermione, I need a wet rag. Ginny, a glass a water. Go."

Harry was already transfiguring the couch into a bed as he spoke.

"Severus," he said so no one could hear, "You need to snap out of it. Forget who he is for a moment. You are a potions master right now, and this is a hurt man."

Severus moved quickly, conjuring some water before unabashedly spraying him with it. He soaked him with it before banishing his clothes, right down to his boxers.

Harry was handing potions off to him, one by one, and telling him what they were. At least he was until he heard a voice come from the stairs.

"Harry? What happened?"

Harry shoved the potions into Hermione's arms.

"You know what to do. Draco! What on earth are you doing down here?"

Draco sighed, "I wanted to see what was the matter. I hardly even feel it."

Harry could tell he was lying by the pain in his eyes however, and quickly lifted the boy into his arms.

"Harry! I can walk with help now."

Harry dropped uncerimoniously onto a chair, handing him a potion before walking away.

"We don't have time for that Draco, Remus' condition is severe."

Just then Madame Pomfrey came from the floo, followed by a potion ladden Ron.

"Out. All of you."

Severus ignored her, as did both Harry and Draco.

"Excuse me?" She said, looking pointedly at them.

"I can't leave," whispered Severus, "Not until I know he is going to be okay."

The stern matron gave stiff nod, casting spells and charms on the man.

"He just needs rest now Severus. And a bath. He will be fine."

"You are sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" she shouted, "I am one of the best mediwitches in Britain, I know what I am doing!"

"Sorry."

She smiled at him, "I know you love him deary, and that is why I will forgive your tone."

Draco stared wide-eyed at his godfather.

"Love? You love- I thought you hated him!"

Severus sighed, running his fingers through Remus' hair.

"It seems little snake, that there is a fine line between love and hate."

Draco looked up at Harry.

"Don't I know it."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: ****Nothing in this story belongs to me. The characters and the world belong to a beautiful woman named J.K. Rowling. **

**This is rated M for a reason. You will find out quickly what those reasons are.**

**WARNING: Some idiotic potions professors**

**For the Love of Severus Snape**

"Have you told him?"

Severus turned away from Harry, busying himself with something on the table.

"I can't pretend to know what you are talking about Mr. Potter."

"Oh, don't give me that bullshit."

Remus nearly gasped from his spot outside the door, debating over whether or not he should smack Harry for his disrespect.

Before he could make up his mind, something in Severus' tone stopped him.

"We are rescuing Sirius tomorrow."

Harry nodded.

"I am well aware of that. What does that have to do with you not telling Remus how you feel about him?"

Remus was confused. Severus hated him didn't he? He had hated him ever since he had nearly killed him in fifth year. Moony whimpered in need for his mate, but Remus shut him out. Severus did not want him, so he would not force himself on the man.

"It is clear to me that Remus has feelings for that mutt, and as much as I hate to admit it, Sirius can be so much more than I can. He can offer him so much that I cannot. If I truly love him, I can let him find happiness, even in the arms of another."

Moony nearly growled at the ignorance of his mate, and Remus nearly joined him.

"You are an idiot Severus Snape."

Remus decided to take a leap of Gryffindor courage, and made his presence known. He pushed open the door, stepping in.

"I agree."

Severus froze. He was torn between running away from the nearest threat and running to Remus. It had been so long since they had been in close proximity, not counting when he had to play healer.

"Harry, can you leave us alone for a moment? I think Severus and I have something to discuss. Privately."

Harry nodded, sprinting out the door and down the hall. Most likely to his and Draco's room.

"Severus, why on earth would you think me attracted to Sirius Black?"

Severus' eyes widened marginally.

"I well- I just assumed- You and him are always- and well-"

Remus marched up to him, so close that he could smell the mint on the other's breath.

"Sirius Black is my best friend, and blood brother. He is also the only other equal member left of my pack, other than my mate."

If anything, the pale palor of Severus' face only increased.

"Your mate? And what do you mean? I thought Harry was-"

"Harry is an Alpha. Once he reaches majority, he will take his father's place as my pack leader. That is how Moony's mind works. And yes, my mate."

Severus looked down, unable to look Remus in the eye as he asked his next question.

"And- and who is your mate?"

Remus brought his chin up softly.

"You are my mate Severus Snape."

"I'm- I'm your- are you sure?"

Then Remus really did growl, before attacking Severus' mouth.

"Yes you insolent fool! I know who my mate is!"

Severus smiled unseurely then, before pulling Remus back for another kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: ****Nothing in this story belongs to me. The characters and the world belong to a beautiful woman named J.K. Rowling. **

**This is rated M for a reason. You will find out quickly what those reasons are.**

**WARNING: Bad dogs.**

**Saving Sirius Black**

"...And release the soul of which has been unrightfully taken. With the magic vested in me I bring Sirius Orion Black, from the entrappings of the veil. So mote it be."

Here is where I wish I could say that thunder clapped or that magic rose and stuff like that, but then I would be lying.

Sirius Black just kinda, fell. Outta the veil. Like FLOP.

He didn't even have the sense to land on his feet, the great clutz.

"Siri!" Harry ran to him, jumping into a hug.

"Harry! You got me outta there pup! How long have I been gone? What did I miss?"

Remus laughed, "Well, Harry is about to start his seventh year. We'll have to fill you in on everything when we get to Headquarters. I'm sure Draco will have a fit if Harry's gone a moment longer. He said it would only take a hour."

"That's what Dumbledore said!"

"The spell Harry. Didn't you put aside anytime for actually getting through the ministry? Draco's probably driven himself to suicide by now in worry."

Quicker than a snitch, Remus found his robes in Harry's angry grip.

"I didn't mean it like that cub. You know I didn't. Draco is probably just fine. Severus is with him."

Harry released him.

"Don't say such things Remus. You know how close we came to losing him."

"I know. I didn't mean it."

Before Sirius could ask them what in the bloody blazing hell was going on, he was whisked away by a portkey.

He had exactly three seconds to enjoy the sight of his home.

"Harry James Potter! You said one hour! ONE! You're lucky Severus was here to calm me down! I almost had a heart attack worrying for you!"

Harry wrapped the irate blonde up in a tight hug, rocking them back and forth and kissing his head.

"I know Dray, and I'm sorry. I didn't think about the time it would take to get through to the department of mysteries."

Pale arms reached around to wrap themselves around Harry's neck.

"I was scared Harry. I thought maybe you had- You know what could happen- and I just-"

Harry tightened his hold.

"I'm alright baby. Nothing happened. Everything went exactly to plan okay?"

Draco nodded against Harry's chest, yelping when he was lifted from the ground.

"Ha-rry. I can walk now you know. I'm almost up to regular speed, and I only get out of breath if I talk at the same time."

Harry tweaked his nose in a teasing manner.

"I know, but I like to carry you."

"Well you are welcome to it then."

Harry laughed.

"Come on Rem, Siri! We have some catching up to do."

To his surprise, Draco leapt from his arms, turning beet red.

"Mr. Black. Pleasure. I'm Draco Lucius Malfoy, Malfoy heir and Slytherin Seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Sirius' eyes widened.

"You two are serious then? Well- Call me Sirius, and welcome to the noble house of Black, where I am head. I wish you all the best with my heir. And Draco? Do treat him kindly."

Harry rose an eyebrow at the exchange.

"I thought you only did that when you were courting the head's daughter."

Draco shrugged, "I'm not courting a daughter, but I am courting you I suppose, and I wanted your guardian to know my intentions."

Harry smiled, pulling Draco into a kiss before setting them down on his bed.

"And here I thought I was the one courting you my dragon."

Draco blushed a pretty shade of pink.

"All the same, I want your godfather's approval."

Severus entered then, carrying a tray of sandwiches and a few potions.

"Only three today Draco, soon you won't need any. You're progressing nicely."

"If it isn't Snivelus," came an awful drawl from the door.

"Mutt!"

"Severus!" Remus admonished, "Play nice."

Severus looked away, abashed and confused.

Then he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist.

"Leave him alone Sirius. He has done countless things for us in this war. I need to have a word with him actually, so if you'll excuse us."

Remus pulled the man out the door, closing it with a snap.

He took him into his arms, inhaling his scent.

"Severus."

Severus couldn't look at him, knowing the conflicting emotions would show in his eyes.

"Severus, my love," Remus called again, "Please look at me."

He did.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you first, I shouldn't have done that. Sirius needs to understand that he can't taunt you anymore. I won't let him Sev, I promise."

Severus shook his head, "You can't promise that. Not when he is your best friend. I'm still Snivelus. No matter what I've done, or what you say, I will always be Snivelus to him. You can't change that."

Remus pressed their foreheads together, rocking slightly.

"I can and I will. Sirius will back off once I tell him to. I am his alpha and he will obey a direct order. He wouldn't dare test me, or Harry for that matter, who seems to have grown fond of you."

Severus smiled slightly.

"He has hasn't he? He is so like his mother, yet so different. I wish I had been kinder to him in years past."

"Do you?"

"Now that I know who he really is, yes. Fortunately, he is forgiving."

"He is a very kind young man. Now come along, we have some catching up to do."

Sirius was filled in on the goings ons and new information, now he only had one question.

"So when did you get with the ferret Harry, and when did Moony start dating Sniv-"

Moony shot him a threatening look.

"Snape," Sirius hurriedly corrected.

Harry didn't laugh at his cruel humour.

"Draco and I have been seeing each other since early this summer, and Severus and Lupin just got together yesterday actually."

"Really?" said Sirius, "So there's a possibility that they might not-"

"Black!" Harry scowled, dropping Draco on the bed to approach him threateningly, "You will cease your impertinant mutterings at once. I will not have you disrespecting an alpha's mate like that. You're going to have to get used to the way things are now, as they aren't going to change."

Sirius whimpered.

"I didn't realize they were mates, and I didn't know you were an alpha. Always took you for more of a sub if I'm honest."

Harry was confused.

"He means in a relationship Harry. A pack alpha is always the more dominant in the relationship. He's saying he expected you to be more- submissive."

"Well, actually I expected him to be straight," his godfather corrected, "But still. I thought he'd be more of a go with the flow sort of guy."

Harry sat, pulling Draco back onto his lap.

Draco was blushing at the insinuation that he would be the submissive one.

"Well, it seems you have been wrong about many things Sirius," Harry said.

Now that his immediate reaction as an alpha to keep Sirius in line had faded, he was feeling more laid back.

"You'll have to adjust to the world now Siri."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: ****Nothing in this story belongs to me. The characters and the world belong to a beautiful woman named J.K. Rowling. **

**This is rated M for a reason. You will find out quickly what those reasons are.**

**WARNING: Fluffiness.**

**Protecting What is Mine**

"Severus! Hurry up!" Harry yelled, pulling on his cloak, "You've worked on that potion enough today!"

Severus rushed up with a scowl on his face.

"It was time sensitive Potter, I couldn't put it on hold or else it would be useless."

"What is it you're working on anyways?"

"The wolfsbane of course; the full moon is only a week away."

"Oh. Sorry Sev."

Severus smirked, "All is forgiven. Now are you two ready to go?"

Draco nodded enthusiastically, ready to leave HQ for the first time since his rescue.

"Well let's go."

They made their way through the various shops quickly, not lingering too long as to not draw any attention to their odd group.

"I need to run in the apothecary okay? You two can stay in this area. Don't go anywhere but these shops alright?"

They agreed with serious nods, unwilling to test their high-strung potions professor.

"I'm going to go in this one Harry," Draco said, "I'll meet you out here."

Harry was uncertain, looking around to perceive any threats.

"I'll be fine Harry. Just 15 minutes?"

He nodded his acquiescence, though he really didn't want to, relaxing when Draco's face lit up.

Draco moved away from him, going into an odds-and-ends shop next door. Harry turned into the nearest bookshop, hoping to distract himself from the worry niggling in his stomach.

Meanwhile, Draco was sliding a few galleons across the counter, thankful that he still had access to his Gringotts vault. He smiled at the small package, thinking Harry would love it come his birthday.

Then it all went to hell. A red spell shot past his head, a millimeter from knocking him out.

He reacted automatically, ducking and rolling out of the way, shoving the box in his pocket.

He had just gotten a new wand at Ollivander's, but it had been a while since his last duel.

"Protego!" he shouted, letting the light blue shield protect him.

A group of two or three death eaters were approaching, firing curses off in quick succession. His shield was weakening by the passing second.

Draco closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable blow of one of their shots, when he heard an angry yell come from his oppressors.

Harry had taken two out with a stupefy and an incarcerous charm, and was battling the third. Severus strutted in with his wand held high, shooting the last in the back.

"Harry?"

Harry immediately turned, gathering Draco up in his arms.

"I'll see you when you get back Sev."

The stoic man gave a stiff nod in acknowledgement.

"Let's get you home."

They appeared on the steps of number 12, Draco standing with Harry's support.

"I'm fine Harry, just a little tired."

Harry handed him a pepperup before rubbing his eyes in weary defeat.

"I shouldn't have let you go. I should've protected you. This shouldn't have happened. I-"

"Harry James Potter," Draco snapped, "I am not some _girl _you can shelter away from danger. I can hold my own. This was my fault just as much as yours ,and in case you hadn't noticed, I AM FINE."

Harry sat down a respectable distance from him.

"I should've done better. I didn't feel right about letting you go, I should have followed my instincts and made you stay."

Draco plopped himself down on Harry's lap.

"You can't make me do anything ,Snotter, I am not easily controlled. Besides, I had to get your birthday present."

Harry smiled, tugging Draco close to him.

"I just don't want to lose you dragon, I just want you safe."

Draco curled onto Harry's lap, kissing him lightly before settling down for a short nap.

"I'm safe here."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: ****Nothing in this story belongs to me. The characters and the world belong to a beautiful woman named J.K. Rowling. **

**This is rated M for a reason. You will find out quickly what those reasons are.**

**WARNING: CreatureFic comes in.**

**The Creature in Me**

Harry sat against the side of his bed on the floor facing Draco. They were counting down the seconds to his birthday, this was one tradition Harry had yet to give up.

He had a small cake in front of him, curtousy of Mrs. Weasley, littered with 17 candles.

Seventeen.

The magic number.

Draco had already turned seventeen of course, though his birthday was spent in a cell.

Seventeen.

He was to become a fully grown wizard in just five...four...three...two...one...zero!

He blew out the candles, having his wish already in his mind. It was the same wish every year since fourth.

He looked up in surprise when Draco kissed him, smiling. Harry nearly fell over when a brown tawny owl flew through the open window.

He nearly hit it with a spell, recognizing the intruder as a harmless animal, he pulled back just in time.

A letter floated onto his lap, and the owl flew into the night.

He lifted the envelope, seeing the Gringotts seal before a sharp pain shot up his spine.

Harry's mouth fell open in a silent scream at the flames he felt eating at him from the inside.

Draco rushed to his side.

"What is it? What's going on Harry!?"

"Hurts- like fire," he gasped, gritting his teeth as the pain increased.

"I'll go get Severus."

"No! No one- only you!"

Draco frowned.

"Harry, I need to get someone to help you. Something is obviously wrong."

Harry reached out with shaking hands, pulling Draco's body flush against his own.

"You can't leave. Must stay."

Draco bit his lip in indecision, but his mouth soon fell open in shock when great black wings burst from Harry's shoulders.

Harry sucked in a gulp of air as they unfolded, sighing in relief as his skin stitched itself together.

"Only you can witness my changing Draco," he said in a fond tone, pressing a kiss to his blonde hair.

"You-You knew you were-what is-why didn't you tell me?"

Harry laughed, his wings fluttering slightly as his stretched them.

"I did not know that I would be, but I know that my mother was a Vyspra. We are related to the pheonix actually. It's so exciting! I was worried for a while yet, and I completely forgot about it when you came. It's wonderful though isn't it?"

Draco shook his head.

"What's wonderful? What's a Vyspra?"

"It's wonderful, my darling, that I am a Vyspra. It explains why I survived the killing curse, as I can only be killed by disease or the death of my mate. And it's wonderful that I can feel your emotions going haywire in that mind of yours, because that means that you are my mate."

Draco's expression was still confused.

"I am your mate? What does that mean?"

Harry smiled, wrapping his wings around the smaller boy.

"It means that you were meant to be mine. Isn't that wonderful?"

Draco forced himself to relax in Harry's arms. It was still his Harry.

"Simply," he said, nuzzling Harry's neck.

Harry felt the conflicting emotions from his mate, but did not say word.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: ****Nothing in this story belongs to me. The characters and the world belong to a beautiful woman named J.K. Rowling. **

**This is rated M for a reason. You will find out quickly what those reasons are.**

**WARNING: I'm sorry.**

**Is This Real?**

Harry lifted Draco's trunk in after his own, settling down before pulling him onto his lap.

He had sheathed his wings away, only comfortable with his mate seeing them for now. His heritage was to remain a secret from the general population until after he was accepted by his mate.

Harry smiled down at the young man dozing in his arms. Draco was not ready for such a step, but he would be. Harry could wait.

Draco shifted, nuzzling into Harry's warmth.

Yes, some things are worth waiting for.

Hermione was in the prefect's cabin, issuing orders as head girl, and Ron was with her. Harry relaxed, letting the sound of the train lull him into a light doze.

**AFTER THE FEAST AND ALL THAT JAZZ**

Harry removed his shirt to unfold his wings, delighting in the freedom.

He grimaced at the feeling of anger it brought his mate.

"Draco, what about my wings brings you anger?"

Draco threw his book down on the couch, pacing around their shared living space. Turns out Hogwarts had special rules regarding magical creatures and their mates.

"Is this even real?" Draco shouted.

"What?"

"This! Us! Is it real? Or is it because of this-this thing!"

Harry tried not to be offended.

"Draco! Of course this is real! I fell for you before my inheritance even came in! It doesn't create new feelings Draco, it just lets me know that you are who I am meant to be with. It won't make me love you!"

Draco knew that logically speaking, Harry was right, but his anger wasn't being logical right now. He was too far gone to even register fully what Harry had just told him.

"I just- How do I know my feelings are my own? I don't!"

"Dray-"

"No- I just- I need to go."

Draco summoned his trunk and moved toward the door.

"Draco, please! Can't we just talk this out? I swear-"

"No Harry."

"You stay," said Harry, "I'll go. Tell me when- if you want me back okay?"

And Harry walked out the door, closing it softly behind him, leaving an upset wizard behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: ****Nothing in this story belongs to me. The characters and the world belong to a beautiful woman named J.K. Rowling. **

**This is rated M for a reason. You will find out quickly what those reasons are.**

**WARNING: SongChapter. You're gonna be angry.**

**The Last Unicorn**

Draco looked up at the knock sounding at his door with unfocused eyes.

The firewhiskey was giving him a pleasant floating feeling in his mind.

It was Blaise.

"Hiya Blayyys."

The dark-haired boy snorted, inviting himself in and closing the door behind him.

"You drunk Dray?"

Draco crossed his arms cutely.

"No! I jus' 'ad a little bit!"

Blaise chuckled, "Why are you drinking already? And where's Harry? I though you two were sharing quarters now? Did you pay for that by the way?"

"We got in a fight. An' I didn' get tha room, 'Arry did it."

"Ah! Perk of being the Boy-Who-Lived's beau eh?"

"Uh- I dunno if I'm his no more. I yelled at 'im. Real mean like."

Blaise was guiding them to his room, lying them both on the bed.

"Whad'ya doin'?"

Blaise smiled.

"I'm putting you to bed, before you hurt yourself."

"Where's ya boyfrien'?"

Blaise looked downtrodden.

"Says I'm immature. We got into it, that's why I came here."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"No biggie. I got you don't I?"

Draco nodded, "You gots me."

And he leaned forward, pressing his lips to that of his best mate.

"What are you doing Draco?"

_Well we'll kiss for that's how it begins,_

"Just hold me for a li'l bit Blays. You're warm like him."

_We'll embrace just to warm our skins._

And Blaise couldn't find it in his heart to say no. He had, after all, had a crush on Draco for a while, and there was a very small chance he would get the chance to do so again.

_I'll think of her and you'll think of him._

"Blays? Do you love your boyfrien'?"

"I dunno. Do you love Harry?"

"I think so. That's why the fight was so bad."

_And we'll talk to keep the silence from our ears,_

"Well, you can always fight again."

Draco snorted lightly, "Fightin' aint no fun Blays."

_And we'll laugh because we're so close to tears,_

_We're just lonely, you know, that's why we're here._

"I wan' Harry Blays."

"I know Dray."

Draco lifted himself up to kiss him again.

_Cos you don't taste like you should,_

"You're hard'r 'an 'im."

"Is that a good thing?"

"I dunno."

_And you don't fit in my arms like she would._

"'M tired Blays."

"Then go to sleep baby."

Draco felt a niggle of wrongness when Blaise called him that, but he brushed it away, pulling off his shirt and trousers before slipping under the covers.

_Lying in the dark, it's understood:_

_We are both lost._

_And we won't be found._

Draco pushed away the heavy arm that was insistent on wrapping itself about him, growing annoyed. He pulled the blanket tighter around himself.

_We will wake up with each other in our paws,_

He woke up early, groggy from the alcohol. The dark haired boy in his bed did not belong there he knew.

"Blaise?"

"Yea Draco?"

"Can you- Would you leave? I just-"

"I'll go Draco. I don't belong here," he said, echoing Draco's thoughts.

He sat up, kissing Draco on the lips before exiting the room.

_You cover over white bits like I've not seen them before._

_We'll say goodbye and then we'll say no more._

"He's not Harry," Draco whispered to himself.

_Cause hearts won't buy love and nor will they sell,_

_And there is no love in this hotel._

_Though we're walking home we know too well_

_We are both lost_

_We are both lost_

_And we won't be found._

"What the hell am I doing?"

_She was my compass,_

_He was your map,_

_We've come too far to be turning back._

Draco groaned into his pillow, realizing that Harry would know what he had done because of the bond, and that even if he didn't, he would tell him.

_And we'll sit on our single beds,_

He felt the wetness fall from his cheeks.

_Nothing on our hearts and tears on our threads,_

"I miss you Harry."

_For we know the last unicorn is dead._

_**Song: The Last Unicorn by Passenger**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: ****Nothing in this story belongs to me. The characters and the world belong to a beautiful woman named J.K. Rowling. **

**This is rated M for a reason. You will find out quickly what those reasons are.**

**WARNING: SongChapter. **

**I posted 12 chapters at one time guys.**

**Gasoline**

Draco wrapped his arms around himself, feeling cold without Harry's embrace.

"What have I done?"

_I smell heartbreak on my hands_

_I feel sick to my stomach as I begin to stand_

_I see your outline in my bed_

_In the same spot I watched him rest his head_

He burrowed his head between his knees, gasping breaths between his sobs.

"I've lost him now I just know it."

_I've done you wrong, I regret it_

_I write this song, try to forget it_

_I feel this emptiness in my chest_

_It feels surreal, but I'm feeling stressed_

_I need to do something_

_I fucked up for nothing_

_Now I gotta just tell someone,_

_Tell someone what I've done_

Harry looked down at the map, watching as Blaise Zabini left their room.

From where he had been laying.

In their bed.

His heart was aching with sadness at the thought of losing Draco, but he stood anyways.

He had to know for sure if he had lost Draco to the Slytherin boy.

_Please bathe me now, wash me clean_

_Just set my heart on fire, like gasoline_

_Bathe me now, wash me clean_

_Just set my heart on fire, like gasoline_

_Oh, no, like gasoline_

"Dray?"

He saw the small boy on the bed, shaking with broken cries.

"Draco baby?"

_I wake up the morning after_

_You call but I don't answer_

Draco shook his head, looking anywhere but Harry. He couldn't bear to see the anger, the betrayal in those emerald eyes.

_And I can't look you in the eye,_

_No matter how hard I try_

_You deserve forever,_

_not a boy looking for better_

There wasn't any better than Harry. He knew that now. Harry was who he wanted.

"Draco?" Harry moved toward him, hesitantly putting his arms around his mate.

He turned into him, face pressed against his chest.

_But as long as you're still here,_

_Imma try to keep you near_

"I kissed him," Draco rasped.

"You-" Harry took a deep breath, "Do you regret it?"

"I was wishing it was you. I'm so sorry Harry. I'm not angry. I wanna be your mate."

_Please bathe me now, wash me clean_

_Just set my heart on fire, like gasoline_

_Bathe me now, yeah, wash me clean_

_Just set my heart on fire, like gasoline_

Harry lifted him up, carrying him to the shower.

"What are you doing?"

Harry pulled away his shirt.

"I'm washing his scent off of you. You are mine."

_Please bathe me now, wash me clean_

_Just set my heart on fire, like gasoline_

"You forgive me?"

_Bathe me now, yeah, wash me clean_

_Just set my heart on fire, like gasoline_

Harry kissed Draco's lips, ignoring his nakedness, before grabbing a washcloth and setting to wiping invisible grime from his skin.

_Bathe me now, wash me clean_

"I love you my dragon. I forgive you if you promise to be mine."

"Make love to me Harry?"

He felt selfish making such a request after what he had done, but he needed to feel Harry. To know he was loved.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes."

_Just set my heart on fire, just like gasoline_

_**Song: Gasoline by Troye Sivan**_

_**I'm skipping a lot of time after this. **_

_**You won't see Harry and Draco again until nearly Christmas. **_

_**Their year was rather boring. No one really said anything about Draco and Harry bc they only talked to Harry's friends and Blaise. Harry was very protective of Draco especially around Blaise for awhile, but soon he relaxed. **_


	17. Chapter 17: Escape

I confess myself... Disappointed, by the lack of reviews. The last one I received was for chapter five, and this is chapter 17. Care to enlighten me on what I have done to deserve such rudeness.

I'm hurt.

**Escape**

They did not make love that night.

Not matter how much he wanted to, Harry couldn't bring himself to bond fully to Draco while he was so emotional. No, he only held him close, protecting Draco from his own guilt.

Christmas, he promised himself, I want to make it special.

It had been one month since that fateful night. The night Draco broke in his arms. The night he promised to be faithful.

Harry carressed his pale features, drawing his finger down sharp nose, dusting over thin lips.

"Harry," Draco breathed, blinking his eyes open.

"Good morning my dragon."

The Slytherin rolled over, snuggling into Harry's shoulder.

"What time is it?"

Harry ran his hands through the mussed blonde locks fondly.

"We have and hour before breakfast."

Draco groaned.

"I don't want to go. They all stare at me!"

"We can sit at the Slytherin table if you would like. It's no matter to me."

"No. It would be too easy for someone to put something in your morning cuppa. I don't want to have to be on my guard so much first thing in the morning."

"You know, not nearly as many people stare nowadays. I think they've gotten used to us."

"Harry, ten years from now they will still not be used to the idea of the great boy-who-lived being with death-eater scum. I probably won't be used to the idea still."

"You are not death-eater scum. You are perfect, and they're only jealous that I've got the Slytherin Sex God in my bed."

"You know those rumours are false! And if I'm such a sex god, why have you not taken advantage?"

"I know Dray, and because I care enough to want to go slow."

Draco closed his eyes, feeling his traitorous mouth open without his consent.

"One would think you didn't want me."

Draco's eyes widened as the words left his lips, and he snapped his mouth shut. Tears welled, as he realized that Harry was probably sick of this by now. Sick of him. He should be thankful for Harry's affections.

He was surprise to feel Harry's arms wrap around him and pull him into a firm chest.

"Never think for a moment that I do not want you Draco, for nothing could be further from the truth. Us making love would mean that we would be bonded, that's marriage in the eyes of the magical world. I want that to be special, and I want you to be certain."

"I am certain!"

"As am I. We will Draco, I swear it. I love you, and I'm keeping you."

Draco nodded slightly against Harry's neck, jumping slightly when Hedwig flew in.

"Hey girl," Harry cooed, pulling the Daily Prophet from her talons.

He glanced down at the paper, keeping hold on his mate with one arm.

"Oh no," he whispered, "Draco, I'm so sorry."

"What is it?"

"Dray-"

"Harry, what is it? What's happened?"

Harry looked down in his silver eyes, seeing the curiosity there. Draco had been through so much. He deserved to be protected and loved and to never have to worry about crazy dark lords or abusive fathers again.

He didn't deserve this.

"It's your father Draco," Harry sighed, brushing the stray hairs from Harry's face, "He's escaped from azkaban."


	18. Chapter 18

**The Holidays Begin.**

The music filling the halls was cheerful at first, but now it only brough a headache to Harry's mind.

"Do they ever get tired?"

"Of course not," Hermione answered, not even glancing up from her novel, "They're dead."

Ron snorted into his pumkin juice, "If you went home with us Harry, you wouldn't have to hear it."

"We've talked about this Ron," Harry said, "Draco and I want to spend this holiday just the two of us, and it's too dangerous for us to leave Hogwarts. I'll come to the Burrow when the grey menace is gone for good."

"And how long will that take?"

Harry knew that behind his sarcastic tone lied a serious question.

"As soon as I can. I'm only 17 you know. It's insane for you to expect me to be able to just walk out and vanquish a dark lord."

"M'sorry Harry. I didn't mean it like that."

"I know."

Draco put a reassuring hand on his knee, "Relax Harry. No one expects that."

Hermione frowned, closing her book.

"Actually, nearly everyone expects that."

Draco scowled, "No one who matters."

Ron stood, "I think it's time we go Herm, we're pushing it as it is."

"I guess you are right, Happy Christmas Harry. Happy Christmas Draco!"

"Have a good one Harry, Draco," Ron added.

Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

"It's nice to not feel as if I'm on stage for once this year."

Harry tugged him onto his lap, wrapping his arms around Draco's warm body.

"I know. No one really said anything though. Have you heard anything about your father?"

"That's only because you radiate more power than Dumbledore nowadays and they're scared shitless, and I plan on ignoring his existence during my holiday. He hasn't sent anything since that first letter."

"Mmf."

"The one that you burnt."

"My power went a little haywire."

"I love it."

"My power?"

"Yes. It makes me feel safe, knowing that you are so... well equipped."

"Interesting diction."

"Hmm."

"I think it's nearing the time when I can show you just how equipped I am."

Draco was confused.

"I've seen you before-"

"Draco."

"Yes?"

"Think about it."

Draco turned pensive before flushing a bright pink.

"Harry!"

He jumped up, torn between embarrassment and the urge to drag Harry up to their bedroom.

"I think we should have a nice dinner, I want it to be special," Harry suggested.

"You really want it? To be bonded to me all the way?"

"More than anything my dragon."

Draco moved forward, nuzzling Harry's underchin.

"I can't wait to spend forever with you."


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Warnings: Slash. You know what is coming.**

**The Frickle Frackle**

Harry lead Draco down to their room, snapping his fingers to summon Dobby.

"You called, Master Harry Potter Sir?" Dobby squeaked, bowing low.

Harry thought about correcting the elf, but decided to let it slide today.

"Could you bring that special dinner we discussed earlier?"

"Yes, sir!"

Draco looked at him with a small smile.

"You didn't have to plan out a big meal, Harry," Draco admonished, "You know I've been waiting for the day you would let me give myself to you."

Harry wrapped Draco up in his arms, pulling him close to kiss his forehead.

"This night is not just you giving yourself to me, Draco, though that is something I treasure wholly," Harry whispered, "But tonight is me giving myself to you. Once we share ourselves that completely, there will be no going back. We will be bonded. That is marriage in the eyes of the wizarding world. I have to ask, are you completely certain?"

Draco nodded, too choked to risk speaking.

Harry lifted his chin, pressing a kiss to his lips.

Draco clung to Harry's shirt, pulling him as close as possible before looping his arms around his neck. Harry gripped his thighs, lifting him onto his hips.

They jumped apart when they heard the tell-tale squeak of the house elf.

Draco blushed to his roots, and Harry chuckled.

"Dinner before dessert, love."

Draco bit his lip, shuffling away to his seat. He yelped in surprise when he was pulled back against a strong chest.

"I want this to be special, Dragon," Harry told him, nuzzling his neck before turning his head to grant him a soft peck.

"Bloody Gryffindors and their romanticism."

"What?"

"Why you can't just skip dinner and bugger me against this table, I'll never understand."

Harry growled, pulling him tight and grinding against him.

"I assure you, I will 'bugger you against this table,' and I'll pound you into the mattress, and I'll fuck you in the shower as well. I just figured you would need a bit of an energy boost for tonight, therefore, we are eating first."

Draco breathed deep, trying to fix his growing problem as Harry released him to take a seat.

"Tease."

"I intend to follow through."

Draco plopped down, shifting uncomfortably.

"Bloody hell."

He looked down at the table, smiling when he saw all of his favorite foods.

"When did you find time to do this?"

Harry smiled, "I wake up before you do."

"Slytherin."

"Why, thank you. You know, I was almost sorted into Slytherin."

"Impossible!"

"It's true. The hat wanted me to be a snake."

"Then why weren't you?"

"You were a jerk, Voldy was a Slytherin, and Ron was my best friend."

"Oh."

Harry sighed, reaching out to laced their fingers.

"You aren't a jerk anymore, Dray. I love you."

Draco smiled down at their hands.

"I love you too."

Harry nodded, finishing his shephards pie and removing the mess with a wave of his hand.

"I'm done too," said Draco, "I think I've eaten enough to regret."

"It's not like you're fat or anything," Harry laughed, "If anything, you're too skinny."

Draco frowned at him, "I am not! I am slim. Just slim!"

Harry shook his head, "Molly will want to fatten you up."

"I don't need fattening!" Draco yelled, crossing his arms over his stomach.

Harry stopped laughing, pulling the irate blonde to him.

"I was only joking, Dray. You are perfect."

Draco averted his eyes to Harry's collar, playing with a loose string.

"No, I'm not," he whispered, "I'm scarred and skinny and pale."

Harry ran his hands up underneath Draco's shirt, vanishing it with a thought.

"No, my darling. You have it all wrong."

He conjoured a mirror, turning Draco to face it.

"Tell me what you see."

Draco sneered, "I see a lanky, pale, kid, with cuts all over him and the dark mark on his wrist, standing next to a man that is far too good for him."

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's chest, kissing the exposed skin of his shoulder.

"I see a fit young man, with porcelein skin. I see the cruel things that have been done to him, and how strong he was through them all. I see my mate, my beautiful dragon. I see the man I love with all my heart."

"Your biased."

"Perhaps, but it does not make what I say any less true."

Harry brought his fingers down to brush at the hem of his trousers as he peppered open mouthed kisses to his neck.

Draco moaned, lifting his head to give Harry more room.

Harry moved around him, stopping in front to take Draco's mouth, and lift him into his arms to take him to their bed.

**Scene Begins. If you want to skip it, this chapter is pretty much over for you**

Draco pulled away for a breath, attatching himself back to Harry's lips quickly.

Harry laid him against the bed, pulling at his boxers until Draco's manhood sprung forth.

He leaned forward, blowing softly at the tip.

"H-Harry-!"

"Yes, Draco?"

Harry took his thumb, swirtling his precum around the head of Draco's erection, before trailing it down to his entrance.

He pressed in, just to the knuckle, before pulling away, pushing Draco's knees up to his chest.

Harry swiped a tongue down to his bollocks, before going further towards his goal.

He poked inward, moving in and out steadily.

"Harry!"

He smiled, lifting up to press his pointer finger inward.

"Does it hurt?"

Draco moved up onto his elbows, to stare at Harry.

"It feels odd, but it doesn't hurt."

"Good."

He thrusted in and out, moving to kiss Draco's gasping lips.

He added another, scissoring and stretching him.

Draco squirmed, moaning when Harry's fingers brushed something inside him.

"You like that."

Draco's eyes widened.

"Was that- oh gods-"

Harry removed his fingers, setting himself at Draco's opening.

"You look so beautiful, spread out underneath me, moaning in pleasure."

Draco moaned againg as Harry pressed into him, writhing around the intrusion.

"You make the most pretty little noises."

He pressed further, gripping Draco's length to distract him from his discomfort.

He buried himself to the hilt, taking a shaky breath.

"Merlin, Draco, you're so bloody tight."

Draco trembled, whimpering at the burn but feeling pleasantly full.

"How are you feeling, Dray?"

"I'd be better if you would move," he muttered.

Harry smirked, pulling back before snapping his hips forward.

"Oh!"

"You were saying?"

Whatever Draco was going to say disappeared from his mind the moment Harry snapped forward again.

The raven-haired man crawled forward, bending Draco further in order to kiss him.

Draco moaned into the kiss as Harry rocked him softly, creating a steady rythm.

"Yes-Harry- Gods."

"I love you so much, my little dragon."

Draco gripped Harry's arms.

"Love you- you sap. Merlin, I love you."

"Who's the sap now?"

"Shut the-Oh!"

Harry started thrusting faster. Harder.

"Yes my dear, goodness! So perfect."

Draco clenched, throwing his head back in a silent scream of ecstacy.

Harry surged forward once more, filling Draco with his seed.

He stilled over his lover, resting his head against his shoulder, feeling a tornado of emotions flood through him.

Harry's wings unfolded, and rolled them over, bringing Draco to lay atop his chest. He wrapped him in the feathers, watching as Draco shivered in delight.

"I thought you didn't like my wings?"

Draco snuggled closer.

"They've grown on me."

"Hmm. Mind if I ask why?"

Draco kissed his chest.

"They make me feel safe."

Harry smiled, muttering a quick cleaning charm before tucking Draco into the crook of his neck.

"I'll always keep you safe, dragon."


	20. Chapter 20

Draco woke feeling warm and comfortable. He blinked his eyes open, confused at first when he felt something against his arse.

Then he smirked. Harry's morning arousal was pressed in between the globes of his bum, twitching slightly with Draco's every breath.

The smaller man wriggled a bit against it, unable to help himself.

A firm grip on his waist stilled him, and a sleep muddled voice washed over him.

"Don't start what you don't intend to finish, minx."

Draco smiled and wiggled again, gasping in shock as he was rolled onto his back. Harry was on top of him, leering at him with lustful eyes.

"Naughty, naughty. And on Christmas too. Shameful. Father Christmas will be so dissappointed."

Draco lifted his legs to Harry's waist, pulling him close so that their erections rubbed together.

"But I won't be."

Harry shifted, grinding against Draco softly.

"No, I'm quite sure you will not be," he propped his legs up, swirling his manhood around his lover's entrance, "dissappointed."

Draco moaned, gripping the sheets.

"Please, Harry," he urged, "I'm still stretched from earlier."

"What do you want, dear?"

"In me. Now."

Harry surged forward, pounding him mercilessly. He didn't start slow, there was no method to his movements. It was simple. Fuck. Him. Hard.

"Gods!"

Harry held Draco's hands above his head, kissing his forehead as he came.

"My love, you are so blessedly wonderful."

Draco snorted, "You're the one doing all the work."

Harry chuckled, "You are still magnificent, and next time, you can ride."

Draco blushed a rose red.

"I can-?"

"Oh yes. That sounds like a marvelous idea."

He stood, vanishing their mess and casting a cleaning spell to his teeth before donning his dressing robe.

"Time for presents and breakfast."

Draco frowned, "I doubt I got any presents. I've been disowned remember?"

Harry shook his head, picking Draco up to carry him to their sitting room.

"You're mine remember? I'm sure you have presents from at least two people."

"Who, other than you?"

"Your godfather, and look at that!" Harry gestured to their matching piles, "You have just as much as I do!"

Draco scurried to the pile, eyes tearing slightly when he saw the names.

"Ron and 'Mione gave me presents."

"You got them presents."

"But- I didn't expect-"

Harry laughed, wrapping him up into a hug.

"Happy Christmas, my dragon."

Draco smiled, soaking up Harry's warmth.

"Happy Christmas, dominant."

Draco froze, hearing his own words.

"I didn't mean to call you that," he whispered.

Harry lifted his chin.

"Do you wish to? Under our bond, you are the submissive. If you wish to call me that, I won't object."

Draco bit his lip.

"Would it bother you?"

Harry sighed, "It's acceptable. I would appreciate if you called me Harry mostly, but it is fine."

"It just- I want to."

Harry kissed him lightly, "then do so. I love you, as Draco, my equal, and as my submissive."

Draco smiled.

"I have a gift for you."

Harry loosened his hold on him for a moment.

"What is it?"

Draco lifted a book from the table behind them.

"I got some pictured of your family from some of their classmates. I thought you would like it."

Harry kissed him passionately.

"I love it. Thank you."

Draco lifted his nose.

"And for me?"

Harry chuckled, pulling an amulet from his pocket.

"For you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, I offer this amulet, as a token of my love. I wish to spend my life with you, protecting you, comforting you, and loving you as my partner in all things. Will you accept my proposal, and marry me under wizarding and muggle law?"

Draco nodded shakily, bowing his head.

Harry placed the necklace about his neck, admiring the way the dark metal contrasted with his pale skin.

"According to the magical world, we are bonded, but I want everyone to know. I want to be completely, legally, yours, and for you to be mine."

"I want that too."

"Good."

Draco climbed into Harry's arms, kissed his neck and face.

"I love you."

Harry smiled, settling down to open the other gifts.

"I love you, pet."

**A/N:**

**How are we feeling about that? Things are coming soon, and I don't been hormonal boys either. **

**"There's a storm brewin', and we best be ready when it does."**


	21. Chapter 21

Harry smiled, guiding the ornaments back down from the tree with his wand.

The holiday couldn't have gone better. In just a few days, the new year would be upon them, and with it the students would come back.

He wasn't worried.

Draco and Harry were doing very well in their classes, only struggling in Divination, but who cares about Divination anyways?

All was well.

Draco was down in the kitchens, grabbing a couple sandwiches for them to snack on.

Harry smiled again, playing with the ring that adorned his finger. The ring that matched Draco's amulet. The ring that marked him as taken.

Oh the joy of the holidays.

Harry snapped his fingers, calling Dobby to him.

"Could you get these boxes, Dobby?" he asked, "I believe I have all the decorations packed."

Dobby bowed low before rising quckly with an alarmed look in his eyes.

"Harry Potter Sir, little Masters in danger! Little Master Draco is in trouble!"

He startled, dropping the box in his hands as his ring heated.

"Where is he?"

Dobby closed his eyes, searching for him.

"He's far now," Dobby squeaked fearfully, "Little Masters is with bad Masters."

Harry paced, pulling frustratedly at his hair.

"What?"

"Little Masters is not here no more," Dobby said once again, "he is with bad Master."

Harry kneeled down, taking Dobby's shoulders in his hands.

"Dobby," he asked in a shaky voice, "Who is bad master?"

"You freed me from bad master sir! Master Malfoy, Sir!"

Harry stood sharply, a hand to his mouth.

"No. Not Lucius. Does he have Draco, Dobby?"

"Yes Master Harry Potter Sir."

Harry sank down onto the couch, his head in his hands.

"How can I save him, Dobby? How do I get to him?"

"I can take you sir!"

Harry jerked up, "Well, come on!"

Dobby shook his head.

"Oh no no no, master. That is bad. There is bad man at the manor. You needs help sir."

Harry nodded, "Right. Help. Okay."

Dobby moved forward, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Do you want me to go get the bat man, sir?"

Harry would've laughed, had the situatioin not been so dire.

"Yes, Dobby. Get Snape. I'll- I'll get my cloak."

He rushed to put on his shoes and grab his cloak, in a daze of sorts.

"Harry! What's going on? The elf said that Draco was missing!"

He heard Remus' voice through the door, followed by Snape's order.

"Go fetch me my emergency potions, Dobby!"

Harry stumbled out, looking at the two older men bewilderedly.

"My dragon," he whispered, "they took him. He's gone. I was supposed to protect him, dad. I was supposed to- what's going to happen? What if he's hurt?"

Remus leaped forward bringing Harry into a hug.

"I need you to focus, cub. Draco will be fine. You need to save him."

Harry nodded.

"Yea. Save him. Save Draco. Got it. Let's go."

Severus scowled, "No plan? We're just jumping into this like foolhardy gryffindors?"

Remus actually smirked, pulling Severus into his side.

"Your outnumbered, love. The lions get this one. Let's go, Dobby!"

Harry took the elf's hand in his own, grasping Remus' with his other.

"Let's go save my mate."

They appeared with a snap in a dark room, the sound echoing off the walls.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" the hissing words caused Harry to crouch into a defensive pose, back to back with his companions, "You really are too predictable, Harry. Played right into my plans."

"What do you want, Tom?" Harry sneered, gripping his wand firmly within his fingers.

"What I've always wanted," Voldemort answered, appearing just feet from him, "You."

"Expalliarmus!"

The snake-like man flick his wand in an almost lazy action.

"Predictable."

"Where's Draco?"

"Oh," Voldemort sighed, glancing to the side, "He's busy. Don't worry."

A light appeared, illuminated Draco's still form on the stone floor. Lucius leered over him, dragging his dagger across the porcelein skin.

Harry gasped.

"You've hurt him."

Voldemort laughed.

"Be happy he's still alive, though not for long."

Harry growled, spreading his wings behind him.

The ground shook.

"You hurt my mate?"

The Dark Lord's smile fell, before he lifted his wand.

"AVADA-"

Harry lunged, sending the useless stick flying from his hands and releasing his own. He took the slender grey throat in his hand, nails growing into the skin.

A strangled hiss escaped the Dark Lord's throat as he clawed at Harry's face.

Black blood leaked from his neck before it was crushed.

Harry pressed his right hand to Voldemort's mouth.

"Accio heart."

A stomach rolling squelch was heard and a globby mess was pulled away.

Harry cocked his head to the side, looking at the thing in his hand with an odd sort of satisfaction.

"Harry?"

He turned, seeing his mate still on the floor, a good meter from Lucius' dead body.

He looked up to see Snape standing over him, sheathing his wand.

"Harry?"

Harry strolled to Draco, kneeling down.

"I have brought you a trophy of my love."

He held the heart out to him, flinching when he saw the horrified look on Draco's face.

"You are unpleased?"

Draco frowned at the raspy hiss that was Harry's voice.

"Harry? Are you okay?"

"My mate is unpleased with my offering?"

Draco reached out with pursed lips, taking the organ from Harry's bloody hands.

"I am pleased."

Harry smiled, sharp teeth glistening.

"You are okay?"

Draco nodded.

"Severus' potions will heal my injuries."

Harry leaned forward pressing his face to Draco's chest, and trailing his tongue up a thin cut.

Draco sighed in relief as it healed, and Harry's wings started to retract.

"Harry?"

"Draco," Harry whispered, no longer hissing, "my baby. Are you alright?"

Draco set the heart down, vanishing the mess on his hands before nodding.

"I will be fine. You got here before anything could really be done. They were only trying to get you. They figured you'd show up alone and he could kill you."

Harry lifted him up into his arms.

"I killed a man."

Draco shook his head in denial, burying his head in the crook of Harry's neck."

"You killed a monster, and you saved my life."

Harry frowned.

"I should've-"

"Harry," Draco interrupted, "you just killed the Dark Lord, not in the way most would expect, but you killed him nonetheless. He's gone."

Remus coughed.

"Harry?"

"Yea?"

He turned, seeing the frail body of Dobby upon the floor.

"No."

"He stepped in front of the dagger that Lucius was trying to throw at me. I'm so sorry."

Harry tightened his hold on Draco, blinking up at Severus.

"I want him buried, the muggle way."

Severus nodded.

"We can do that. On Hogwart's grounds?"

Harry nodded.

Remus grasped the back of Harry's neck in a supportive gesture.

"We'll be okay, cub."

"Dad?"

Remus looked at him oddly, before deciding not to say anything at all, just nodding in case he wasn't the one being spoken to.

"I wanna go home."

Remus squeezed lightly before stepping to Severus' side.

"We'll take care of things, you two go. Floo us by tomorrow evening."

"Is it over?"

Draco nuzzled his neck.

"Let's figure it out later. Take me home."

And Harry did.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**A new beginning**

Harry stood numb as Remus fixed his tie.

"Are you ready?"

Harry looked at him with tearful eyes.

"What if- if he changes his mind? Or if death eaters ruin it? Or the press gets a hold of an invitation? Or-"

"Harry!"

"Yes?"

"Do you love Draco?"

Harry looked offended.

"Of course I do! How dare you even ask a question like that?"

Remus smiled.

"You will be fine. Now, go get yourself a husband."

Harry took a deep breath, then pushed open the doors.

Draco combed his hair for the 100th time.

"Why don't you just gel it, Draco?" his godfather suggested.

"Harry likes it better loose."

He set the comb down, scrutinizing his appearance in the full length mirror.

They were both wearing formal black suits, with Draco wearing a silver tie and Harry a deep green one.

"Slytherin colors," Ron had said, but it was really just to match their eyes.

"He really wants me, Uncle Sev. Out of anyone in the world, he wanted me."

Severus' smirk softened as he embraced his godson.

"I understand that feeling. You have him forever today."

Draco smiled, flattening out his tie and buttoning up his jacket.

"I already have him forever, this here just announces it to the world."

With that he walked out the door.

They walked in from the sides, meeting at the front of the Great Hall. The ceiling had been charmed to look like a starry night, and the room was done in white. The words Minister Kingsley said were just murmurings in the background as they looked upon one another.

Kingsley stated, "In the presence of you all, we have come together to witness the marriage of Draconis Lucius Malfoy and Harold James Potter, to pray for a loving future for them, to share their joy and to celebrate their love.

The gift of marriage brings two together in the delight and tenderness of romantic union and joyful commitment to the end of their lives. It is given as the foundation of family life in which children are nurtured and in which each member of the family,in good times and in bad, may find strength, companionship and comfort, and grow to maturity in love.

Marriage is a sign of unity and loyalty which all should uphold and honour. It enriches society and strengthens community. No one should enter into it lightly or selfishly but reverently and responsibly in the sight of all.

Draconis and Harold are now to enter this way of life. They will each give their consent to the other and make solemn vows, and in token of this they will each give and receive a ring.

We hope with them that their love will guide and strengthen them, that they may fulfil their purposes for the whole of their earthly life together.

Harold, will you take Draconis to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and protect him, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

Harry's voice cracked slightly as he answered, "I will."

"Draconis, will you take Harold to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and protect him, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," Draco echoed, lost in Harry's green eyes.

"Will you, the families and friends of Harold and Draconis, support and uphold them in their marriage now and in the years to come?"

They turned slightly to see many Weasleys and a scatter of others reply, "We will."

"Draconis and Harold, I now invite you to join hands and make your vows, in the presence of these people."

"I, Draco , take you, Harry , to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part."

Harry repeated his words, smiling nervously for the upcoming part. The part that they hadn't rehearsed. He took the ring from Ron, shaking so badly he nearly dropped it.

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy, I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage. With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you. We've been through a lot, Draco. When I first laid eyes on you, I thought you were a stuck up prat. Never did it enter my mind that you would be the love of my life. You had everything, and I was jealous, but gods, you were beautiful. Even then. Things went on. Through the years we have fought and bickered. In second year, you dueled me, and I wanted to crush you. In third year, you got hurt by Buckbeak. I remember being torn. I wanted to defend him, but I also wanted to hold you. That feeling was shut away quickly. I didn't think on it, that need to protect you, until sixth year. I hurt you in sixth year, and I regret it everyday. I promise to never hurt you again. I realized I was in love with you then, and I have no idea when it happened. I was blessed that summer with an inheritance that defined you as my mate. I promise to protect you, Draco. I promise to never stop loving you. That would be impossible. I promise you forever."

He slid the ring on a slender finger, before joining their hands together again.

Draco tearfully responded "Harold James Potter, I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage. With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you. When I saw you in Madame Malkins, I didn't give it a second thought. When I saw you again on that first day, I thought of gaining your friendship. Then, you were only the Boy Who Lived, and I wanted the fame. I was a selfish boy. When you turned down my hand, I made it my personal goal to make you regret it. I was blinded by my own prejudice, which faltered every time I saw you. You, a half-blood, the most powerful wizard in the world. The one who was to save us all. I didn't believe it for a second. My sixth year, I was given a horrible task, and my first thought was to run to you for help. I hid that away, because it made me feel weak. That summer, I regretted that decision. You came for me. You saved my life and for that I will forever me in your debt. I expected you to help me. You were the great Harry Potter after all. You weren't a Gryffindor for nothing. But you did more than that. You proved to me that I was worth something. That I was more than my fathers words. You loved me. You treasured me. You looked- You look at me as if I am your everything, when truly you are mine. You have given me a place to belong, and an unending supply of love and forgiveness. I promise to never hurt you. I promise to never stop loving you. I promise you forever."

Kingsley smiled at the pair.

"Under my rights as the Minister of Magic, I hereby pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss as a symbol of your love."

Draco leaped to Harry, who caught him swiftly. They kissed deeply, pulling away when the applause reached to peak. Draco's face was a bright blush, and he hid his head in Harry's shoulder. Harry laughed joyfully, hugging his husband to him.

"I now give you Mister Harold and Draconis Malfoy-Potter."

Harry swayed them back and forth, happily kissing Draco's buried head.

Draco lifted up to smile at him.

"I love you Mister Malfoy-Potter."

"I love you Mister Malfoy-Potter."

The reception was loud and busy, but the couple paid no notice.

They were dancing together, pressed close as they moved.

Draco's blonde head was tucked underneath Harry's chin, and he was playing with his jacket.

He looked over to see his godfather and Remus dancing much the same way they were, even though most of the guests had gone.

"Are you tired, Dragon?" Harry questioned softly.

Draco nodded against Harry's chest, nearly asleep standing. It was no wonder, as the reception had began hours before.

Harry looked around, noticing that no one else was there but them on the dance floor, Ron and Hermione, and one or two of Draco's friends.

"Do you want to leave?"

He nodded against, letting his eyes fall closed.

Harry smiled, scooping the smaller man up into his arms.

"I can walk," Draco mumbled, but then he yawned and curled closer.

"I'll take care of you, pet."

"Forever?"

Harry kissed his forehead, "Always."

**This is the end. Thank you for your support. I love you all!**


End file.
